Frozen Gears
by SaiChanTheArtistGirl-Risa
Summary: what happens when twins move in next to Virgil? What if the sister twin was blind, and just WHAT are they hiding? Richie  Gear  xOc. Hope you all like it. Rated T for now but it MIGHT change latter because of Languege... maybe... idk yet.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO LOVLIES! Sai-chan here again, so the reason for me starting this one is that Angel-chan and I agreed that if she wrote a Virgil story I'd write one for Richie. I picked him because he's one of my faves. I mean REALLY, who DOESN'T love a techno geek? He's cute, funny, AND smart :3 so here's the first part. Of "Frozen Gears Are Only The Half Of It"**

**Btw, any one want a cookie? Bc if you review, you get one. X3**

"talking"

_"Japanese words"_

**~thoughts~**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Neighbors**

The sound of the doorbell echoed threw the three story, baby blue with white trim house. A small girl with silver hair that came down to her shoulder blades ran down the stair-steps before she slid and hit the front door with a loud thump.

"I MENT TO DO THAT!... oh and I got the door!" her pale, almost white, blue eyes glinted hyper, before she got to her feet and pulled the door open to revile an African American family, a boy that seemed about her age, an older sister, and their dad. "HI! I'M Hikara!"

Her greeting was hyper, loud, and happy. She could feel the surprised looks that she was getting. The one that the small silver haired girl assumed was the dad seemed to chuckle, at this the small female tilted her head ever so slightly to the left in curiosity.

"Well hello to you too. I'm Robert Hawkins and these are my children, my son Virgil, and my Daughter Sharon. We're your new neighbors" he said. The small girls smiled wide at them.

"Come on in! My Dad's at work, but my mom's home! It's nice to meet you all!" she chimed happily, that is until there was a crash coming from the kitchen as she let them in, she closed the door behind them before turning. "MOM WE HAVE GUESTS!"

A woman about a head or two taller than her with black hair and dark brown eyes came down the stairs with a kind smile on her face, she was clearly Asian, though the girl didn't seem to hold the same looks. The woman laughed softly at her childish daughter.

"I can see that Kara."

There was another large crash from the kitchen. Hikara smiled at her mom and then at the Hawkins family.

"I'll be back in a sec" she then turned to the kitchen a firm frown on her face. "HIKARU I TOLD YOU TO STAY OFF THE KITCHEN TABLE WE EAT UP THERE BAKA!"

She shouted that as she walked toward the kitchen before kicking the door open and walking in. there was more shouting, more crashing, more yelling, and a loud thump.

"Sorry about Hikara, she's excited to be in a new town. I'm Miina Miyafuji. It's nice to meet you all." She then turned to Virgil and Sharon with a kind smile. "if you like you two can join the twins in the kitchen while you're father and I talk."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay out here" came Sharons calm reply. Virgil however got a look from Mr. Hawkins that said he'd better leave the room. As he began heading that way though, the words could be heard more clearly. There was another loud crash.

"HIKARU GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY BOWL OF RICE I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!" came the voice of Hikara, which was shortly fallowed by a male voice.

"WELL THEN DON'T THROW THE SEAWEED AND PICKLED PLUMS AT ME! I WAS GOING TO EAT THOSE!" the more male voice had the same tone as Hikaras voice.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THROWN THE CAN OF BEANS FROM THE PANTRY AT ME WHEN I WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN!" she replied angrily. However as he opened the kitchen door the sight that he saw and what he heard amazed him.

"GAH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! HEY! STOP IT! I SAID THAT FIRST! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO YOU!" there in the kitchen were two kids about his age, the first he recognized as Hikara, the second was a boy about the same age with the same silver hair and basic look to him, only his hair was styled in an almost emo seeming way, long in the front and layered slightly hanging heavily in his face and short and spiky in the back, however, unlike Hikaras pale and clouded almost white eyes, his were a pale electric blue. He was standing with one foot in what looked like a bowl of rice on the table, while Hikara stood at the head of the table glaring daggers at him, daggers he was GLAD to return.

Upon hearing the door open the two teens turned. Immediately Hikara smiled kindly and happily.

"Ello Virgil!" she greeted happily, the male of the pair just blinked at him blankly.

"…. Hikara why is there some random strange person in our new house?" he questioned slowly getting off the table. The small female silveret rolled her eyes.

"Baka, if you were even LISTENING you'd know that our new neighbors came to welcome us to the neighborhood." She replied glaring at who Virgil could only assume was her brother. "Virgil, this is my twin brother, Hikaru."

"Yo" was the only thing Hikaru responded with. The sister of the two turned to her brother.

"Karu-kun, you have pickled plum in your hair and a piece of seaweed on your shirt….." her face was blank as she said this.

"How would you know kara it's not like yo-oh, there is." The silver haired boy seemed surprised. Hikara smiled at Virgil.

"Would you like something to eat? We're having rice balls for dinner tonight!" she squealed happily while smiling wildly, before saying in a sing-song voice "it's free fooooooooood"

Virgil smiled a bit.

"Sure I wouldn't mind trying some but I'm not exactly sure what to do." Hikara however just smiled.

"Just give me a sec. I'll make you one!" she then skipped over to the stove top and took out some of the rice, holding it in her hand before going to another bowl, taking some purple things out and putting them in the rice and then shaping said rice. "I hope you don't mind pickled plums, they're the best in onigure, it makes them sweet tasting! I love them, but the seaweed ones are really good too!"

She then held out the triangle rice-thing to Virgil who stared at it a moment, before taking it and eating a small bite.

"hmm…. Not too bad."

"Oh sure Kara-chan, make food for him but not your own brother"

"Why would I make any for you? You stood in my rice bowl! I was going to eat that!" Hikara commented pouting a bit. Virgil had to admit these two were interesting.

" So where is your family from?" Virgil asked. Hikaru smiled a bit at this.

"Just moved from Japan. Dad got transferred to his job's division here in Dakota so we were all moved here." He explained. Hikara nodded.

"Mmhmm! I'm really excited, but in Japan we spoke a lot of English! What most people don't know is that it's the most popular second language in Japan! Sorry, I'm just REALLY excited! Actually while we're here, we're trying to speak English ALL the time! It's fun!" she giggled out happily, doing a random little spin. Suddenly her eyes lit up happily "OH! What school do you go to?"

Even Virgil found himself getting caught up in the small girls happiness. He smiled.

"Dakota Union High School"

"Epic, same with us" Hikaru commented "Maybe we'll all have some classes together."

"Well Karu-kun and I have the same classes, but that's all we know" Kara said happily

"That'd be cool" Virgil said. Hikaru sighed as he got to his feet with a kind smile.

"Well I'm going up to Kara and my room. Video games here I come" his smile turned more sly at this. Hikara looked at her brother blinking.

"…. Kaya?" she questioned almost wantingly.

"Well it's not like you can play or anything, but most likely. Either that or ATV-Off-Road Fury 3" Hikaru explained almost boredly. Virgil blinked at the twins confused.

"Why can't she play? Is it because it's just yours or something?" He asked. Hikara simply smiled.

"Nope! You'd never guess it unless I told you, but I'm not sure if I want to." she replied happily. Hikaru sighed.

"She's blind." He explained with a smirk at his sister. Hikara pouted.

"Not fair! I wanted to surprise him." She whined. Virgil blinked in shock.

"No way man! I don't believe it" he said sounding as shocked as he looked. Hikara giggled.

"Mmhmm, completely blind in both eyes since birth!" she replied happily, clearly not phased by that fact in anyway, shape, or form.

"then how do you get around so easily?" Virgil asked. Hikaru responded this time.

"Echolocation of sorts, she uses the sounds around her and uses the reverberations of sound waves that come back to her to make a mental map of what's around her." He explained. Kara nodded with a smile.

"Mmhmm. Actually, just us all talking gives me a good view of how the kitchen looks." She added happily. "anyways, you wanna come up to our room? There's lots of room"

"Kara-chan? Don't you still need to go play fetch with your cat?" Hikaru asked confused. Hikara nodded calmly.

"ya but I can do that while we're up there" she replied getting to her feet. Virgil blinked.

"Don't you mean Dog?" he asked not really getting it. Kara shook her head.

"No, her Somali cat fetches for exersize." Karu replied calmly. In the few minutes he'd been talking to the twins he'd already noticed that, even though they looked a lot alike, they were both very different. "anyways, if we're going up to our room, you wanna play on my PS2 with me. It's been a while since I've had someone to play with."

"You have a PS2 {{remember, when this was out a PS2 was new and hard to get}}" Virgil asked in disbelief. The male twin nodded.

"ya, you're welcome to join me while Kar plays fetch with her cat if you want" Hikaru offered with a bored shrug. Hikara was already making her way out the door to the stairs, soon joined by a long haired, yet smoother coated tabby cat, who was eager to fallow her up the stairs to the third floor, soon fallowed by the boys. Virgil turned to Hikaru.

"I'm going to guess that that's the cat then" he more stated than asked. Hikaru nodded.

"that's the one, watch this" Hikaru said as the twins, Virgil, and the cat walked into the hallway on the third floor.

"Aruk, may you please get our bedroom door?" Hikara asked the cat. The large long haired tabby walked on ahead of the three teens and up to the door at the end of the hall on the left wall, the only door on the left wall of the hallway. After finding the right door, the cat stood on his back paws, and pulled down on the door handle while leaning on the door, forcing it open. Virgil was surprised to say the least. The cat then turned to Kara. The small sliver haired female then reached her arm down and the cat ran and jumped up to her arm before moving to stand with two paws on each of her shoulders. She then walked into the bedroom petting the cat. "That's my boy Aruk-neko-kun."

"I've seen it all" Virgil managed to say as they walked into the twins bedroom. The room itself was pretty big. He now knew why there were no other doors on the left wall. Everything on the other side of that room was dedicated to the twins' bedroom. There were two beds next to one another with a walking space between them and two nightstands at the head of the beds, and a window. One bed was Green and blue and the other was a pastel version of the other bed and had poodle stuffed animals on it while the other was just plain. Past that they were just beds with a single pillow on each. The other half of the room was dedicated to activities and pass times. On one side of the activity part of the bedroom was a mini-library with shelves that most would only see at a store like Hastings, with several colorful books, and lots of thick books as well as a couple of mushroom chairs. The other part was a couple of computers and two tv's, one with a PS2 hooked up to it. All in all, it was a nice room with lots of space.

"We had to remodel to make it work for our family, but we closed off the other door and knocked out the wall that made this into two rooms, but it makes a GREAT room for us." Hikaru explained, noticing the slightly stunned expression Virgil wore. Hikaru moved over to one of the many mushroom chairs around the room, clearly the favored seating of the twins.

"I'm gonna go read Manga in my space Karu, and you better not have eaten any of my pocky either Onee-kun" she seemed to growl softly before vanishing among the bookshelf aisles on the other side of the room.

"I didn't Kar-chan" Her twin replied as if it were completely normal as he turned on the larger tv and started up the game system. He dug around in the drawer under the tv and pulled out a couple of PS2 controls. Hikaru plugged them in and tossed one to Virgil. "Don't mind Hikara. My sister can be hyper and weird at times, but she has her calm, serious side to her too. I know she seems like a bit of a goofball, but she's not that bad"

"You two seem pretty close for siblings" Virgil noted. Hikaru nodded as he got the game set up so that they could play.

"Hai, yes, we are. We're twins, two parts of one whole. We've been together since before birth and we'll be together for a long time more before we're forced to be apart. That's how it's always been and how it always will be." Hikaru explained "race mode or freestyle tricks mode? Anyways, ya, we're really close"

"race. I can tell."

"And I can hear you both" Came the female twins voice from the distant depths of the bookshelves, before a small jingle of a cat toy hitting the wall by the beds came, and the tabby cat dashed across the bedroom, picked up the blue and green cat toy ball, and dashed back, disappearing among the bookshelves again. Virgils pocket rang before a voice came from it.

"Virgil. Richie to Virgil, you there V-man?" came a voice. There was a giggle from the mass of books.

"better answer that _'V-man'_" came Hikaras giggled voice. Virgil pulled his Shock-box out of his pocket with out taking his eyes off of the game as he continued to use his other hand to play the game.

"hey rich, what's up? I'm at my new neighbors' house" Virgil said.

"Nice walky-talky thing Virgil" Hikaru said with a small smile "your friend can come over if you want. I have another controller."

"I have dibs on answering the door!" Came Hikaras distant and slightly excited voice. Virgil and Hikaru looked at one another. Virgil was giving Hikaru an odd look before they turned back to the game.

"She likes to answer doors" Hikaru explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Virgil nodded in understanding, slowly getting used to the twins. He picked up the Shock-box and pushed the side button.

"Hey, Richie, you wanna come over? We're playing on the PS2" Virgil said as the race finished, he came in third.

"not bad for a first race." Hikaru said

"No way! A PS2? I'll be there in a sec, I'm just down the road. I was on my way to your house anyways" came the voice of the one the twins assumed to be Richie. The cat toy flew across the bedroom, shortly fallowed by the cat, which retrieved the ball and ran back to the mass of books. This went on for about another minute and a half, before the silver haired female emerged from the books as the two boys kept playing she walked to the bedroom door before turning to her cat.

"Aruk, stay, I'll be back in a second hun." She reached down and scratched behind the cats ears. The cat then sat down, seemingly understanding what the silver haired girl. She then opened the door just as the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!"

There was thumping as Hikara ran down the stairs before that was a crash and a louder thump.

"I MENT TO DO THAT!" her voice rang threw the house.

"… I have to admit your sister can really put a smile on a persons face" Virgil said. Hikaru nodded in agreement as they kept playing.

**With Hikara;**

The small silver haired girl opened the door, rubbing her now sore head.

"note to self, I can NOT go threw doors….. at least not yet…" she muttered. The blond headed boy just blinked at her.

"uh…. Hi there." He said. She smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Hikara, you must be Richie, Virgils friend." She replied cheerily.

"Ya, that's me," Richie answered.

"Come on in." she said, before closing the door behind him.

_"MOM! WE'RE GONNA BE IN KARU AND MY ROOM!" _Hikara yelled in Japanese to her mom.

"Alright Kara, just don't break anything, and remember, ENGLISH Hikara, not Japanese." Her mom replied in English. Hikara nodded.

"Hai, mama" Hikara replied just as cheery as ever. She turned and smiled at Richie, even if she couldn't see him. She did know however, he was about a head taller than her, had shortish hair, glasses, and was wearing a hoodie and jeans. "Virgil and Hikaru are upstairs, come on!"

She grabbed his hand and began leading the way. Er… Dragging him up the stairs to the room she shared with her male twin. She went to kick the door open, but it was pulled open instead, so she fell forward, letting Richie go, and falling flat on her face. Hikaru laughed from where he was standing after opening the door.

"That was AWESOME!" Hikaru laughed out. The smaller female twin then leapt at her brother tackling him to the ground, seemingly letting out a small growl.

"HIKARU MOM TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!"

"SO worth it Hikara, SO worth it!" Hikaru laughed out in reply. Eventually Hikara realized she wasn't getting anywhere seeing as she wasn't as strong as her brother, and simply sat on his back pouting.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiikaaaruuuuu you're so mean!" Hikara whined. Virgil laughed a bit at the sight; he had to admit it was kind of funny to watch the two. Richie reached down to help Hikara up. Even though she was blind she reached up and took the offered hand, standing up, before her Silver and black long haired tabby leapt up and stood with his back paws on her left shoulder and his front paws on her right shoulder. The cat purred and touched his nose to her cheek before looking at Richie and mewing once. Hikara looked at her cat for a moment, before giggling for a second, and then smiling at Richie. "thanks for helping me out."

"uh… no problem." He replied blinking at her with a light blush to his cheeks. She giggled softly once more.

"well you boys have fun, I'm going to go read more manga." She said smiling before vanishing behind the bookshelves, talking to her cat that seemed to understand. "Let's go Aruk, we can play more fetch in a minute"

The cat mewed once, causing the girl to smile

"I know." The boys heard her say. Virgil and Hikaru were just watching Richie, before Virgil laughed a bit.

"Dude, Rich, close your mouth you're starting to drool" he laughed out. In no time the boys were all playing Video games, talking and joking like old friends. Every once in a while there would be a jingle, a cat dashing across the room, picking up the cat toy, and then running back into the depths of the tall bookshelves. Richie blinked at the cat for a second after a few races.

"… that is one weird cat"

"Yup."

"Hai."

**SO much better than the first one I did. I know, I COMPLETELY changed the plot and everything, but a couple of things will be the same, anyways. Hope you all liked this one better.**

**I'll start rewriting the next one tomorrow. Anyways here ya go lovlies. Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright as promised, here's chapter two, however, I warn you all now that I AM missing the "R" key on my laptop that I type with and I was missing it in the last chapter two. **

**Anyways I'm not going to waist any more time. Here we go. Here's the promised chapter two of "Frozen Gears"!**

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter two;**

**Twins of Many Talents**

After Virgil and Richie got done with their first patrol of the day once school was out they made their way to the twins's house. The night before Kara and Karu had invited them over again. Virgil knocked on the door only to have it answered by Mrs. Miyafuji rather than the expected Hikara.

"Virgil, Richie, it's good to see you two again. The twins said you'd be coming over. Hikaru's not home yet from grocery shopping for me, but Hikara is in the basement, if you two like, it's about time for tea could you two go down and get her? I think she's practicing with Kyle from her dance class, which would explain why she can't hear me." Mrs. Miina told them with a smile. The two teenage boys began making their way down to the stairs of the basement. As they got closer they could hear the sound of a classical style of music playing. {{ this is the dance and such, as always just type in Youtube and .com before this and it should take you to the correct link; /watch?v=ILVyFU89l6I&feature=relmfu }} As they came down the stairs to the basement they were surprised to see that the basement had been converted into a dance studio of sorts. The walls were covered in Mirrors, there was a bar that went around the whole room and the floor was hardwood. They saw Hikara with her silver hair in a tight bun and ballet shoes on. They were surprised to say the least. In the room with Kara, was who they assumed to be Kyle. He had messy brown hair, with one ear pierced, and brown eyes. They watched from the stairs as the pair danced. Kyle dropped the silver haired girl a couple of times, but she just got right back up, and they just kept dancing. They'd come in just as Hikara leapt across the dance floor. It was amazing that the whole basement had been dedicated to just this, clearly this was an important thing for her.

"Dude, Richie, you're crushing on a ballet dancer!" Virgil whispered excitedly to his best friend, who only blushed deeply. It took them a while before they noticed in one of the far corners was Hikara's cat Aruk. He was watching the whole thing, mewing on rare occasion. As the song ended the two sighed and sat down stretching out. Hikara didn't even look at them though.

"Hi Richie! Hi Virgil! Enjoy the show?" the small female giggled out. Kyle looked up at them, blinking in surprise.

"How'd you know they were there when I didn't even know?" the brown haired male questioned. Hikara simply giggled.

"Good question, oh, and that was really good Hikara, uh….. Kyle I think right?" Virgil asked. Kyle nodded. "anyways how DID you know?"

"I have my ways. OH! Hikaru's finally home!" she squealed happily. It wasn't long after that that the door to the house opened and then the door to the basement opened. "Hi Hikaru!"

"Hey Hikara." The silver haired boy greeted. He then nodded to Virgil and Richie, before looking at Kyle and then nodding at him. "Kyle, good to see you again."

"Hikaru Kyle was asking if he could see our routein earlier, but I said I'd ask once you got home, but since Virgil and Richie are here-"

"Go ahead, I want to see this!" Virgil shouted smiling brodly. Hikara giggled as Hikaru sighed.

"well, then we may as well make this one heck of a show" Hikaru said with a half bored, half sly tone. Hikara however smiled wildly.

"YAY!" she squealed, jumping at her brother who simply sighed again.

"Hikara get off me."

"Doshite?"

"Because I said so that's why"

"Doshite?"

"Kara, so help me I will-"

"KYLE HIT THE MUSIC! LET'S GO KARU LET'S GO!" she squeaked pulling her brother to his starting point and then going to hers. Kyle pressed play before moving to sit by Richie and Virgil. {{dance and song as always just add Youtube and .com ; /watch?v=ga3bAb6lj7w&feature=related stop after 1:45 }} the lifts the twins pulled off, it was amazing to see them move. The way they danced, moved and balanced, it was clear that they trusted one another with everything they had.

"Amazing, I heard the roomers but this…. Wow" Virgil and Richie blinked at Kyle who just kept his eyes on the twins.

"What are you going on about man?" Richie questioned, however as Kyle explained, he kept his focus on the two silverets before them.

"Hikara and Hikaru Miyafuji, they're said to be the two best dancers internationally, having turned down some of THE best companies in the world, simply because they didn't want to miss out on high school life. Some of the things they're pulling off most of the professional top dancers wouldn't even _attempt_. They really are something else. I mean, I heard they were good, but… wow! They have to have a LOT of trust to do most of that!" Kyle was clearly in shock as Karu threw Kara into the air before catching and dipping her. Their moves seemed flawless to the 'uncultured' teens, but even Kyle could find few flaws in the dance the twins pulled off. At the end of the dance the twins smiled at one another.

"Karu you were off a bit at the mirroring at the seventy fifth stanza by around nine tenths of a second" Kara pointed out. Karu sighed once, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I noticed, it threw me off for the next twenty stanza's. Kara you needed to hold your center a bit more on the Fouette` turns before the ninth lift at the twenty third stanza, also, you need to work on your strength in your none dom leg. When we did the turn at the ninety eighth stanza, I noticed it trying to give out, it took all I had to keep you from falling over." Hikaruk criticized. Hikara nodded.

"I was noticing that too, that's the leg I hurt last week, it's still kind of giving me some troubles." She replied with a nod. The three boys blinked at the twins as they criticized one another with such open minds.

"I don't know what you two are talking about but that was really good!" Virgil pointed out.

"Ya, you were great Hikara-uh, I mean, you were both really great!" Richie blushed a bit as he tried to cover his slip of words. Kyle couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"well I have to get home. Hikara I'll see you tomorrow, we still need to finish working on our routine for class next week. Same time?" Kyle asked going over to a black duffle bag in one of the corners of the room. Hikara shook her head.

"No I start school tomorrow, can we bump it back to about seven?" she questioned. He nodded, picking up his stuff and pulling some sweats over his shorts and then a solid brown hoodie over his tank top.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." With that said, Kyle swung his duffle over his head so that it rested across his chest. "later Kara."

He then climbed the stairs and left.

"…. MONKEY!" the three boys turned and stared at Hikara after a random outburst. She however simply blinked at them as Hikaru rubbed his temples sighing. "what? I had to do SOMETHING to give us something to talk about"

"lady's and gentlemen, my sister" Hikaru muttered exasperated. Hikara giggled, untying the ribbons on her dance shoes, before leaving them on the floor and standing up after her cat padded up to her and leapt up on her shoulders in the way he did. The silver haired girl smiled at the boys.

"shall we go upstairs, I think it's about time for tea and I could REALLY use some right now." That was all she said before speeding up the stairs, Aruk keeping balance on Hikaras shoulders with ease as she dashed past the boys. Richie was the next on his feet.

"uh… W-wait for me!" he fallowed after the silver haired girl and was soon fallowed by Virgil who was fallowed by Hikaru who was moving at a MUCH slower, almost bored, pace.

**About an hour or two later;**

By now the four teens had eaten, had pop, though Kara and Karu drank tea instead, and the three boys were playing Video games again. Well Virgil and Karu were; Richie had lost again. There was a jingle as the cat toy flew across the room, soon fallowed by the cat, who picked up the toy and vanished into the bookshelves again.

"Oi, Karu!" came the distant voice of Hikara.

"Watski nani {{what do you want}} Kara-nii-chan{{Nii-chan is usually a way of saying little sister. Hikaru's older by thirteen minutes}}?" responded the slightly bored yet very focused silver haired brother.

"Can ya hand me my iPod? It's on the desk next to my laptop" The female twin questioned and pointed out.

"Kinda busy Hikara."

"I can get it Kar. I've already lost anyways." Richie offered.

"kansha" Kara replied.{{it means 'thanks' for those who don't know}} Richie stood up, walked over and picked up the bright blue iPod.

"She'll be somewhere in the back, feel free to look at the books if you want, we have plenty." Hikaru said not taking his eyes off the game and hitting Virgils 4wheeler while smiling wildly. "You're going down Dread-head"

"Oh it's on twinkle toes" Virgil replied sharing that same smile.

As Richie walked down the first row of bookshelves he looked at them and noticed a few comic series that he and Virgil read and several thicker books with names he'd never heard of. He came out at the end of the bookshelves to see Hikara sitting in a chair in the far corner with one of those books open, before he could say anything though she answered his unasked question

"It's called manga. It's like your comics, only better." She said with a small smile. Aruk yawned, while sitting on Hikaras shoulder looking at the book from time to time, but kept wide yellow-green-gold eyes on Richie.

"How do you read it?" Hikara giggled a bit at Richie's question.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned with a knowing smile. He blinked, clearly uncomfortable with the question. She giggled softly "you don't have to answer. I may not be able to see rich, but I have my ways, right Aruk?"

She smiled up at the cat sitting on her shoulders, scratching behind his ears affectionately.

"You sure are fond of your cat aren't you?" Richie asked walking over to hand her the iPod she'd requested. She took it with a smile.

"Yup. He's been my best friend for a couple years now." She replied. Richie then moved behind the chair looking over the shoulder that the cat wasn't sitting on and looked at the book. It was a comic only drawn a bit different to what he was used to. "You read it left to right instead of the way you're used to. I love this one. It's one of my favorites. It's called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" I love it. This is chapter 237. I have all of them, if you look threw the our books and see something you like, you're more than welcome to barrow it."

Hikara smiled at him over her shoulder, clearly not caring how close they were, he however was red in the face. Hikara let out a small giggle, turning back to her book before turning the page. She smiled at the book, though it was only now that Richie noticed that the cat had turned his full attention to the book, just staring at it. It was kind of weird.

"you sure you don't mind me looking threw your comics?" Richie asked. Aruk was the first to look at him, soon fallowed by Hikaras blind gaze.

"go for it. We have just about every Genre. Take your time and take your pick. I like the English translations the best, but there are some that are in Kenji only, do what you want though. No one's stopping you" Hikara replied before her and the cat went back to reading. That was how most of the night went on, however in the end Richie ended up reading Fullmetal Alchemist. Aruk looked over at him. Hikara giggled softly.

"nice choice. FMA and Naruto are THE two most popular manga internationally." She pointed out as Aruk turned back to the one she was reading.

"the whole concept is really cool. I find it interesting. It's giving me lots of ideas for bio-mechanics." He said, not taking his eyes off the book. Hikara smiled.

"Well it's nice to see someone enjoying something from my collection." She said

"Hey Rich, you want in on the next race." Came the distant voice of Virgil.

"No thanks" Richie replied, not taking his eyes off the book. His mind was sparking to life with ideas of all the things he could do, his mind was exploding with so many ideas he almost couldn't keep up with them all. "Kara, do you have a pen and paper I can use?"

"ya. Hold on." Hikara turned to Aruk. "Aruk, may you please go get the notebook and pen that are on my bed hun?"

The cat leapt off her shoulders and took off for the notebook. Richie looked after the cat and then up at Hikara.

"How'd you train him how to do that?" he asked Hikara shrugged.

"I didn't. I just know how to talk to him is all. It's kinda like a connection that no one can really understand. Well other than Aruk and I." she explained with a smile.

"It's interesting. Most people can't even get their cats to come when called." Richie pointed out, blinking at the blind eyed girl just as the cat padded back up to Hikara, sitting at her feet.

"not me, Richie." The cat blinked at his owner before taking the notebook and pen to Richie instead, sitting in front of him.

"uh…. Thank you?" he asked taking the paper and pen. The cat seemed to nod once before taking his place on Hikaras shoulder once more. He eyed Richie for a moment more before turning back to the book. Hikara giggled softly at her cat's actions.

"Best get back to FMA Richie before all those genius ideas of yours vanish." She told him, clearly amused. Richie went back to reading though now he was writing stuff down as well. Aruks tail tip twitched as he and Hikara read her book. This went on for about an hour or two. The two of them reading, while Hikaru and Virgil played ATV offroad fury 3. {{it's a VERY epic game. I love that one!}} After a while Virgil and Richie had to leave to go do something, so now it was just the twins in their room.

"Kara you're getting kind of carless with all of this, it's only a matter of time before they pick up on everything. That stunt you pulled during tea today was uncalled for, try not to do it again."

"The tea was hot Hikaru. I wasn't even thinking when I did that, I didn't mean to do it."

"I know I'm just saying that when we have company you shouldn't use your ice powers, wouldn't hurt to not use your whisper powers or your open eye powers."

"I wanted to read Hikaru and I can't see with my own eyes so looking threw Aruks eyes are all I have. Besides, they're buying the whole fact that Aruk is just a really well trained cat, so back off Hikaru." Aruk mewed at Hikaras comment causing the small girl to nod. "I know you're right. I'll try to hide my powers a bit more Hikaru. Sorry."

"Hey, why don't we go out and see if there are some robbers we can take care of? That always cheered you up in Kyoto, besides we might meet up with the local hero's Static and Gear"

"alright, sounds like a good idea. I haven't used my sences in a while. It'll get my mind off of things, but we should be back by nine so we can get a good nights rest for school tomorrow."

"sure Kar. Let's get going though, kay?"

"Mmkay." The small female then walked to their bedroom door. "OI! MOM! WE'RE GOING OUT TO TRY AND SAVE THE CITY FROM CRIMINALS, OTHER BAD PEOPLE, AND ANYONE TRYING TO HURT OR RAPE A KITTEN!"

"Hikara?"

"Yes Hikaru?"

"….. Rape kittens?"

"it'll confuse her."

"ALRIGHT! HAVE FUN YOU TWO!"

"WE WILL, UNLESS WE GET ATTACKED BY PEOPLE AND KILLED!"

"ALRIGHT! DON'T DIE IT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"

"WE KNOW!"

**And that's the end of chapter two, because this is five pages long, single spaced, extra small margins, in size twelve Times New Roman font. So it's really long. Anyways. Hope you all enjoyed part two! I'll have part three out soon I hope but I've got a few other stories to update first then I'll be back with this one. **

**LOVEZ AND HUGZ,**

**Sai-chan**


	3. A memo for my readers

alright, yes, i know, i NEED to update and i WILL update, but i need to rewatch the series so that i can get back into the flow of things. i TRIED to write a chapter and it just DIDN'T turn out well. to show you what i mean i'm gonna show you guys what i mean. so here's what i had typed;

* * *

_**I am so so so so SO sorry for the wait everyone. for those who reviewed, i tried to make sure to message you all that my computer blew up and i had to wait untill i could aford a new on that i now own an am working on this one from... well was working on it, bc if you're reading this you know i've already finished it. X3 in the mean time forgive my lack of Caps on 'i's and such. THIS document thing won't ato-correct that for me *annoyed* i'll try my best to remember though when i write my story, NO promises though. i also have a hard time remembering to caps at the beginning of new sentances. so... ya... sorry. . anyways. ON WITH THE STORY. thanks again for being so patient my dears. i truely adore you all for it. don't forget that if anything is written like this then it's being said in Japanese. also Toygers are an actuall breed just as angora's are. if you want to check them out, to look on Animal Plannet .com and find the Cats 101 page and look up the breeds. they truely are amazing breeds of cats. X3 you can also see what a Samoli looks like. all are beautifull cats. X3 however lovlies i WOULD like it if i got more reviews. that let's me know if i'm good enough and if it's worth wrighting. bc if it's not well liked, then there's no point in wrighting it. HOWEVER i WOULD like to thank my reveiwers and now i will reply to their Reviews; **_

_**Kady P. -**__** well here it is then again SO sorry for the wait. i've been thinking about this story for like... ever and a day and am glad to finaly be able to have this chapter out for you so please. enjoy and keep reveiwing. i really appriciate it.**_

_**Achlys - awwwww thank you so much! i've been finding myself struggling to keep that ballance. it's not easy, but i'm glad to hear that someone thinks i'm doing a good job. i appriciate it. i really do.**_

_**SeDoc - the reason i picked Kansha over Arigato was because most of the time ppl say thanks over thank youg and i'm trying to make them loveable and entertaining, yet still have them seem like normal teenagers, which is exactly what they are. its a ballence i'm still struggling with but i truely am trying**_

_**Springflowerangel - thanks again angel. ^-^ i'm glad to have your reviews i really am**_

_**in the mean time my darling readers. i will admit, that since it HAS been so long, i had to go back and rewatch some episodes. . starting at Episode 26 when Gear first comes into being. as for a time frame... well idk for sure, i'm just kinda making some stuff up as i go, but there WILL be classic characters brought back 3 X3**_

* * *

**Chapter Three; **

**The Toyger and the Angora**

The twins stood on top of a tall building, overlooking the city they'd now be calling home. Truth be told they kinda missed Kyoto, a town with so much history, that you couldn't walk three feet with out walking onto some kind of historical something or other. This town was different, granted it wasn't even CLOSE to what they were used to, but they could stand it. It was interesting, new, different, an... adventure. Both of the smaller figures sighed behind their masks, both of them mirrored cat faces, their outfits though, couldn't be more different. Kara's outfit was similar to an ice skaters dress. Light blue at the top fading to white as it neared the base of the skirt, her ruffly sleaves white as snow. The base of the skirt had a darker blue trim to it, just as the neckline had, however there was a small bow right in the middle of the front of the neckline. her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. her brother on the other hand wore; i842. Photo bucket . com /albums /zz344 /SaiChanTheArtist /RustBlaster .jpg {{take out the spaces, and this is Kara's only w/o the hat and white leggings; i842. photo bucket .com /albums /zz344 /SaiChanTheArtist /Sally .png}}.

"This place sure is different from Kyoto, but... I kinda like it. It's like a whole new adventure for us, new town, new people-" the responce would have been continued were it not for the other interupting the white masked individual.

"New bad guys?" Came a slighly bored male voice from behind the striped mask with the stotic expression.

"Oh Toyger-kun you're so NEGITIVE. Honestly you have GOT to start looking on the bright side brother," replied the amused female voice from behind the white mask with a small smile on it. The male shook his head with a sigh.

"Honestly Angora-chan, you've got to start being more realistic. You're too... bouncy," countered Hikaru, causing the small female to giggle a bit before she lept at her twin, giving him a hyper hug. "Gah! Angora! Get Off!"

That was all he had time to say though before a large explosion sounded not far from them. Both silver haired individuals froze, blinking in the direction of the sound, 'Angora' hanging off her older twin. They just blinked, not really sure WHAT to do right then, but at the same time they knew they had to do SOMETHING. 'Toyger' sighed as his female half dropped off of him crouching down to the ground, giggling happily before jumping high into the air.

"SUGOI! COOL! Come on Toyger! We have work to do," she ended on a sing song voice as her brother sighed quietly. his sign of agreement, however that was all that was said before both took off.

**At the Explosion;**

It was Hot Streak again. Apparently SOMETHING had set him off in a movie rental store, go figure, after all something ALWAYS set the hot head off. Static and Gear were on the sight first and the battle began. {{Heads up my dears, i SUCK at fight writing. so i'm gonna end up being kinda vegue. is that even how you spell it? ^. .?}} all was going well, until something went wrong with Gears... gear. he was about to become melted metal, were it not for a sudden... chill... before anyone knew what had happened Hot Streak, was a Streak-cical, frozen almost solid, leaving only his mouth unfrozen, allowing a stream of angry comments to come from him.

"Oh pipe down you walking match stick," grumbled a slightly annoyed white masked super hero. She then smiled cheerily behind said mask and turned to a small orange bird that was sticking close to her. "I **_told_** you i could handle it Toyger. You need to stop being so over protecitive of me."

The small female was currently being held up on a small, thin, tower of ice. Slowly it lowered her to the ground where she simply hopped down, landing gracefully on her feet. The bird landed softly before slowly taking on a human shape, and there they stood, side by side, matching one another's movements perfectly. The twins had arived.

"I don't **_care_** if you could handle it Angora, the point is you didn't give **_me_** a chance to do anything. You're too showy," replied the other half of the pair with an annoyed growl. Honestly! Sometimes his sister could give him **_such_** a headache. He wouldn't push it though, they had more important things to think about and talk about. The pair of them turned to Static and Gear who were looking at them confused as could be. The twins gave a small respectfull bow, as was custom for them, however their masks kept looking up at the pair of super heros the eye holes showing nothing at all. "I'm terribly sorry for Angora's interuption and poor behavior."

"Oh ya, because letting Gear get turned into a walking shishkabob is **_totaly_** poor behavior Toyger," the smaller female half snapped as they straitened up, hands on her hips, her posture ALONE screamed mock glare.

"N-No no! Not at all," Gear interupted before the two could get started on their little argument, however his eyes never left the white masked female who imidiately turned back to the two. "Thanks for the help actually"

* * *

See? it's horrid. i can't type if i have issues with the rememberance of the characters personalities i WILL update soon. i promise! so just bare with me, but this gives you guys a basic idea of KINDA what's gonna happen at the beginning but for now, wish me luck. i'll update as SOON as i can. please forgive me and feel free to message me with thoughts and ideas!


End file.
